Fils de
by Orshid
Summary: A la veille de la nouvelle année, Shane apprend qu'il est remercié par son patron de père. Réactions d'un "fils de" pas toujours très valorisé.


**Titre :**_** Fils de**__  
_

**Auteur :** Orshid

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, les noms, les lieux et autres appartiennent à la World Wrestling Entertainment.

**Synopsis :** La plupart des gens doivent le savoir, enfin je ne sais pas mais il n'y a pas longtemps Shane McMahon à quitté la WWE. Un petit-quelque chose qui traînait sur mon PC, en réacton à la nouvelle...J'ai changé deux trois détails dans l'histoire mais le principal colle plus ou moins. C'est une fic qui se base sur le Réel, précisons ;)

_"A la veille de la nouvelle année, Shane apprend qu'il est remercié par son patron de père. Réactions."_

* * *

"...Et le chiffre d'affaire s'élevant à 110% par rapport à la hausse du prix de..."

Assis mollement à son bureau dans les locaux de la World Wrestling Entertainement, un homme n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son rapport mensuel. Il avait toujours profondément haï

de rédiger ce dossier, mais au jour d'aujourd'hui, c'était la dernière fois qu'il le faisait. Et une partie de lui n'avait aucune envie de le terminer.

Shane Brandon McMahon était un bon gars. Diplômé de l'Université de Boston, catcheur à ses heures et CEO de la fédération de catch numéro 1 dans le monde, le "fils de" avait une

réputation sympathique. Bosseur, humble, discret, le jeune homme avait su se faire sa propre place au sein du milieu. Côté vie privée, il avait une femme superbe, des enfants géniaux.

Quant à la famille...Quant à sa famille.

Hors-caméras, les relations qu'il entretenait avec sa famille ne différait pas beaucoup de ce que les storylines avaient dépeintes ; Shane était bien plus proche de sa mère Linda alors que

sa soeur Stephanie avait toujours trouvé grâce aux yeux de Vince. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais bien compris pourquoi mais il avait eu beau se plier en quatre, jamais il n'avait su se

montrer digne aux yeux du Chairman. Tandis que Steph...Ça n'avait jamais beaucoup dérangé Shane, il pouvait vivre avec ça. Mais récemment, Linda elle, avait montrer qu'elle ne le pouvait

plus. La co-directrice avait affirmé que ce n'était qu'un désir de faire carrière mais Shane lui, savait que sa mère voulait simplement s'éloigner. S'éloigner d'un monde régenté par son mari,

bientôt suivi par sa fille...

Shane aimait sa petite-soeur. Il l'adorait même. Mais plus le temps passait et plus leur positions, que ce soit dans le travail ou dans la famille les opposaient et les éloignaient. Il ne savait

que faire pour changer cela, et peut-être qu'il n'y avait tout simplement rien à faire.

Le coup de grâce était venu il y a une semaine. Convocation officielle chez père, quelque chose d'assez paradoxal quand on sait que Shane est joignable sur son portable ou à la maison

familiale. Il n'y habitait plus mais y passait tout de même un certain temps, les fêtes, anniversaires, ect. Ses garçons s'entendaient bien avec Aurora et sa cadette, les filles de sa soeur et

de son beau-frère Paul. Enfin, Triple H pour les fans. Un gars cool, un peu imposant et blagueur, tout ce qu'il fallait à Steph et son côté femme d'affaires BCBG.

Shane ne s'était pas posé trop de questions, ça ne devait pas être bien méchant. Comme il se trompait... En gros, en long, en large et en travers, son propre père lui avait annoncé qu'il le

virait du business au profil de sa soeur et de son beau-frère. Oh il ne l'avait pas présenté ainsi non, mais c'était ce qui était ressorti de tout ce blabla.

Shane n'avait pas fait de scandales. Il n'était pas comme ça. Il était retourné bossé puis était rentré chez lui, avait embrassé ses enfants et sa femme et s'était levé le lendemain pour

retourner à son poste comme le brave toutou qu'il était. Il avait toujours su que jamais il ne pourrait espérer avoir les rênes de la WWE. Tout le monde savait que c'était Steph et Paul qui

géreraient la fed', et peut-être que c'était mieux pour l'aîné qu'il s'en aille plutôt que d'être traité en sous-fifre pour les années à venir. Oui, c'était ce qu'il c'était dit pour calmer son

amertume, avec plus ou moins de succès.

De toute façon, la WWE se cassait un peu plus la gueule chaque jour. Shane était plus lucide que son père pour voir ça. Au nom du profit et de la renommé, Vince avait sacrifier peut à peut

tout ce qui faisait la WWE pour un marché enfantin et plus vendeur. Des shows de moins en moins bons, des scénarios plats, des jeunes mis au placard aux profils de vieilles légendes sur

le déclin...C'était plus un Talk-Show qu'un spectacle, en fait. Et peut-être qu'autre-part, il goûterait à plus de libertés, sans la pression familiale et l'enchaînement d'un système qu'il

détestait. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il se révèlerait. Il l'espèrerait sincèrement.

Pour couronner le tout, on le "libérait" le 1e janvier, de quoi bien démarrer l'année, non ? Malgré son calme, il arrivait à Shane d'imploser. Mais merde, il venait quand-même de se faire virer

par son propre père ! Et de quelle manière son paternel allait gérer ça ? Un communiqué. Pas de speech d'adieux dans un des brands de la fédération, ah ça non. Simplement quelques

lignes relayées par des sites internet, et baste. Au revoir fiston, bon courage, je suis derrière toi. Loin derrière toi.

Shane envoya le crayon qu'il serrait dans sa paume valser à l'autre bout de la pièce avec violence. Oh, il saurait surmonter cette histoire mais à force de patience, d'intériorisation et de

grande frustration. Et pour le moment, l'aîné des McMahon se sentait juste...nul.

En soupirant, Shane se leva de son fauteuil, enjamba les cartons gracieusement donné par la direction pour qu'il emballe ses affaires et ramassa son stylo. En le regardant plus

attentivement, il y découvrit le portrait de son père grimé en Oncle Sam portant les inscriptions "We want you for WWE !". Décidement, ils avaient de l'humour et beaucoup d'imagination, les

gars du service publicité. Un sourire ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il renonça à boucler son dossier. Las, Shane attrapa sa veste, ferma la porte de la pièce pour rentrer chez

lui.

C'était la dernière fois qu'il fermait "son" bureau, et il devait toujours claquer la porte car celle-ci fermait mal. Ensuite il remettait le tapis droit, tournait la pancarte Open/Closed et traversait

le couloir pour se rendre au garage et sortir de Stamford par BulletBridge Drive. Une routine brisé par le lendemain, lorsqu'il emballerait ses affaires, serreraient quelques mains et s'en irait

il-ne-savait-où. Un fantasme de vengeance le fit penser à se proposer à Dixie Carter mais il repoussa cette idée. Il n'était pas assez retord pour ça...Une qualité des McMahon, pourtant.

Le jeune homme se passa une main fiévreuse sur les joues, songeant au petit secrétaire qui, demain, rédigerait quelques lignes annonçant son départ. Il attrapa sa sacoche et s'en alla

rapidement.

Le jour suivant, comme il l'avait prédit, on trouverait sur le site de la WWE, quelques lignes censé provenir de lui qui disait combien c'était dur de partir, mais que la vie l'obligeait à prendre

une décision difficile...

Pour le moment, sa décision difficile portait sur comment allait-il annoncer tout ça à sa femme. Elle allait certainement le tuer. Ou pire encore.

Tout ce que Shane espérait, c'était de ne pas avoir à essuyer un licenciement et un divorce. Mais avec la chance qu'il avait, tout était possible. Absolument tout.

Même de devenir le premier McMahon chômeur.

* * *

Voilà, un petit essai sur Shane, qui reste mon McMahon préféré (même si Stephanie à une large place dans mon coeur).

Initialement, j'avais posté ce One-Shot sur un forum, qui n'existe plus mais qui continue à vivre sous une autre version, et que je vous recommande sans pub aucune : Assocation Wrestling Federation (une simulation de catch, parfaitement).

Je dis One-Shot, mais il y a matière à faire une suite, donc chers lecteurs, sans chantage aucun...Reviews ! :D


End file.
